The new kids (rewrite)
by Agent BM
Summary: A rewrite of the story by author Jubileena. 2 new kids named Lucy and Kevin move to Miami, but these 2 have something strange going on with them. Bad summary maybe
1. Meet Lucy and Kevin

**I don't own wir, i don't own Reese and Jubi, they belong to my friend Jubileena, want to know about them ask her.**

 **Hello everyone, this story is a rewrite of a story my friend Jubileena made, she's too busy to write the story herself so i decided i'll do it for her, hell i'm helping her write her stories. Yes she gave me permission to do this in case you're wondering. I hope you enjoy it.**

(Miami, Florida)

It was an ordinary day at school, nothing special going on. In one of the 6th grade classrooms, 12 year old sisters Jubi and Reese Caramel sat talking to each other before history class. They noticed 2 new students walk into class, one was a boy with black hair, blue eyes, black star wars shirt, brown jacket, jeans, black shoes, and a black backpack. The other was a girl, blonde haired with a ponytail, light blue hoodie with pink looking shirt underneath and part of a necklace sticking out, brown eyes, brown skirt, green and white leggings, black boots, and a dark blue backpack. They showed the teacher their schedules to the teacher and they were put in front of the sisters.

"Morning class, we have 2 new students joining us today, Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter, make them feel welcome" said the teacher

Everyone said their hellos, Jubi and Reese, being friendly as they were, tapped on them and said hello, they merely just waved shyly. Class then began and the teacher gave his lesson. Jubi and Reese monitored the 2 siblings whenever they could, and noticed they didn't really care, they looked bored, kept checking their watches, the girl just fiddled with a charm on her bracelet and the boy just stared off, the 2 only slightly looked at their history books. The teacher knew they weren't paying attention but whenever he asked them a question, they had the right answer, so he didn't really mind, as long as they knew the lesson it didn't bother him.

The bell rang for lunch and the 2 left. Jubi and Reese went to their lockers before going to lunch to speak to each other.

"Do you get the feeling something's troubling the new kids?" Asked Jubi to her sister

"They're just shy and probably scared, it's not easy being the new kid in school. I know, why don't we have lunch with them, please? We need to let them know they're not alone and we're nice" said Reese

Jubi thought about it for a minute and agreed. The girls grabbed their lunches from their lockers and went searching for the 2.

(With Lucy and Kevin)

The 2 were eating lunch outside in the schools courtyard, alone at their own table. Lucy was on the phone.

"Mom, we're fine, ok? Please I just want to eat my lunch and finish this boring day. Love you too mom, bye" said Lucy

She pulled a pack of fruit gushers from her backpack but Kevin stopped her from opening the bag.

"Not here, you know that" said Kevin

"They're not from you know where don't worry. Hey, aren't those 2 from our last class?" Asked Lucy pointing to Jubi and Reese

The 2 noticed them and walked towards them

"Just act natural sis" said Kevin

"Hi, mind if we join you 2?" Asked Reese

The twins shook their heads and allowed them to sit with them.

"I'm Reese, and this is my sister Jubi. We had the last class with you" said Reese

"We remember you" said Lucy "Im Lucy, this is my big brother Kevin, we're both 12"

"So're we. Welcome to our school, like it?" Asked Jubi

"It's alright" said Kevin

"So, where'd you guys move from?" Asked Jubi

The twins paused and looked at each other, they couldn't tell them where they were really from, they'd blow their cover, they had to think of something, Kevin spoke.

"Orlando, we're from Orlando yeah, we moved here for the beaches" said Kevin

"Yep" said Lucy

"Any reason you're so interested in us?" asked Kevin

"We just wanted to be nice, we know it's not easy being the new kids. Maybe we could be friends" said Reese

"Well maybe you should get to know us first, hi I'm Kevin, and I love Star Wars, tell by my shirt" said Kevin

"I'm Lucy and I like, well, I'm not gonna tell you'll just laugh at me" said Lucy

"Come on, can't be that bad" said Jubi

Lucy sighed and slowly lifted her jacket up, on her shirt was the logo for My little pony and characters from the show. She lowered her jacket so no one else could see it.

"There, I like my little pony, go ahead and laugh, I've never met anyone else who likes it" said Lucy

Reese patted her shoulder and calmed her

"I like that show" said Reese

"You do?" Asked Lucy

Reese nodded

"We can talk about that later if you want" said Reese

"Id love that" said Lucy

"Nice necklace" said Jubi

Lucy stuffed her necklace under her jacket and smiled

"Thanks, birthday gift" said Lucy

"She likes showing off her jewelry, don't even ask how much that necklace was" said Kevin

Lucy showed her other jewelry, a silver heart bracelet and gold ring bracelet on her right arm, cherry earrings, a purple digital watch on her left arm, and her newest piece a simple white shell necklace she bought at the beach.

"Nice, must be rich to afford all that" said Reese

"You have no idea" said Kevin

The 2 looked at their watches and noticed time for lunch was almost over, they quickly ate and packed their bags.

"It was really nice meeting you. We'd love to know more about you. Maybe we could all hang out later" said Kevin

"Sure we'd like that" said Jubi

"I'll ask mom and Dad if they can come over" said Lucy as she started typing on her phone

"We better go, see you later" said Kevin

Both sets of twins walked off in different directions, both groups smiling.

"I think we just made some new friends" said all 4 of them


	2. Home

(After school that day)

Jubi and Reese met Lucy and Kevin after school upon learning they rode a bus together home. Lucy had headphones on and didn't hear the sisters, plus she was busy doing homework so Kevin talked to them.

"Our parents give us permission to have you come over" said Kevin

"Same" said Jubi

"Now don't be too surprised at what we have, because like you said to my sister at lunch we are sort of rich" said Kevin

After 15 minutes, the bus arrived at their stop and all 4 stepped off. Lucy and Kevin led Jubi and Reese to their house, it was one of those big houses, 2 stories, 2 cars in the driveway. Lucy and Kevin unlocked the front door and the 4 stepped inside where they were greeted by a man and a woman who looked just like them.

"Hi mom, dad" said Kevin as he hugged his parents

"It's so good to meet you girls, our daughter says you were nice enough to have lunch with her and Kevin, that's nice of you" said the mom

"We know it's not easy being the new kids" said Reese

"I'm Vanellope, this is my husband Rancis. Will you be staying for dinner?" asked Vanellope

"Yes, we have permission to do so" said Jubi

"It'll be ready in a couple hours, til then make yourselves at home" said Rancis

Lucy and Kevin ran upstairs to their rooms, Jubi followed Kevin and Reese followed Lucy. The 4 dropped their backpacks and went into their bedrooms. Lucy's room was pink with MLP toys on shelves and by the bed, posters covered the wall, the only poster not MLP related had a picture of someone named Samus on it. The room had a big screen tv on the dresser. The bed had a black blanket and pillow sheets.

"Welcome to my bedroom, like it?" asked Lucy

"Wow, never met anyone who was this big a fan of a cartoon" said Reese

"I have Kevin to thank for that" said Lucy

She hopped onto her bed and made room for Reese to join her. Reese lied down and wanted to fall asleep right there, Lucy's bed was so soft, it was so comfortable.

"Hey don't fall asleep on me Reese" said Lucy

"Sorry" said Reese

"Hey you hungry, want some candy?" asked Lucy

"Sure" said Reese

Lucy got up, opened her dresser, and pulled a couple bags of skittles out of it, throwing one to Reese.

"You always keep candy in your dresser?" asked Reese

Lucy shushed her.

Meanwhile with Kevin and Jubi, Jubi was looking at Kevin's collection of boxed star wars toys and transformers figures. His room was blue, a little messier than Lucy's with clothes and some video games littering the floor, but it was almost the same as hers with several differences. She was about to sit down on Kevins bed before he stopped her.

"What's wrong?" asked Jubi

Kevin pulled a plush blue penguin wearing a hat out from under the messy blanket and hugged it

"You almost crushed General Snowball" said Kevin

Jubi giggled

"It's not funny, i've had him since i was little, he's my friend" said Kevin

"I understand" said Jubi

For the next couple of hours, Jubi and Reese got to know Lucy and Kevin, their interests, what they liked to do, and they learned about Jubi and Reese. Dinner was called and the 4 went downstairs to join Rancis and Vanellope to eat. Everyone was given a burger and fries with a drink. Dinner went smoothly, that is until Kevin sneezed. He teleported from his seat to the living room

"Aw man, i thought i had that issue under control" said Kevin

Kevin went to go sit back down, until he realized something, he just blew one of his family's big secrets to 2 girls he just met today.

"Oh no" said Lucy

"Did you see that?" asked Reese

"He just teleported" said Jubi

The family was nervous on what to say, they didn't know these girls enough yet to trust them with a secret like this. Vanellope sighed and pulled out a checkbook from the counter

"Ok, we can't have you going around telling people what my son just did. So tell us, how much is it going to cost to make you forget what you just saw?" asked Vanellope nervously

The family watched nervously as the 2 whispered to themselves. They couldn't let their secret out like this. Reese turned to the family.

"We won't tell" said Reese


	3. Secrets Revealed

The family was surprised hearing that, they thought it was a joke and started laughing. Jubi and Reese were confused

"What's so funny?" asked Jubi

"Yeah, sure you won't tell. But seriously how much will this cost? Hundred bucks? Thousand? I can keep going" said Vanellope

"We won't tell, and you want to know why? You're not the only ones with a big secret" said Reese

"You have secrets bigger than ours?" asked Kevin

Jubi teleported next to him

"Yes" said Jubi

"Ok, Reese, what's your secret?" asked Lucy

She got her legs wet and they morphed into a mermaid tail. She dried it off and stood up

"Happy now?" asked Reese

"Anymore secrets we need to know about?" asked Jubi

The family looked at each other.

"Promise you won't tell?" asked Rancis

"We just showed you our biggest secrets, you can trust us" said Reese

Vanellope and Rancis sighed.

"We may look human but we're not, we're video game characters. We're from another world" said Rancis

"Wow, really?" asked Jubi

"Come with us, we'll show you" said Lucy

The family led the sisters to another room on the first floor, it was filled with video games, shelves and boxes full of games and consoles, a few tvs, and in the corner were 3 arcade machines, Fix it Felix Jr., Sugar Rush, and Hero's Duty. On the sugar rush machine was a web cam looking device which Kevin grabbed and showed the sisters.

"This is our game jumping device, me and Lucy got it as a birthday gift years ago" said Kevin

"It's a blessing and a curse" said Lucy annoyed

"Curse?" asked Jubi

"I don't want to talk about it right now" said Lucy

"This is our home, sugar rush, we are the rulers of this game" said Vanellope

"I don't understand, if you rule a video game, why're you living here?" asked Reese curiously

"Our arcade closed and we were to be sold or scrapped. We escaped and bought the game, and these 2 games, our friends live in them, we couldn't let them suffer" said Vanellope

"So why move here? Whose idea was it to move to Miami?" asked Jubi

Rancis and Lucy raised their hands

"Dad likes beaches and i like to tan" said Lucy

"We can go back anytime we want, but we need to keep the rent going on this place, plus the neighbors thought we weren't using the house when they didn't see us for a month. That's not a good story" said Rancis

"We don't even need to go to school, we have 12 years worth of school memories in us, downloaded at age 6 when mom found out schools didn't work for me, i don't want to talk about that either" said Lucy

"Only reason we're in school is because it's a law or something, and mom wanted us to make new friends, human friends" said Kevin

"You don't have human friends?" asked Jubi

"Normal human friends" said Kevin

"My best friend is a pink hedgehog" said Lucy "I look forward to introducing her to you"

"Ok i think we've told them enough about us for now, lets go on and finish dinner, then you kids can go talk later. It is almost the weekend, you kids can hang out and learn more about each other then" said Rancis

With that, everyone went back to eating dinner, and everything was normal. After dinner, the kids went to Lucy's room for ice cream and a little tv before Jubi and Reese had to leave, that was when another weird thing happened. Jubi started acting weird and jumped onto Lucy's black curtains.

"Hey, what're you doing to my curtains? Those aren't yours" said Lucy

Jubi scratched the curtains

"Another thing you need to know, she's part cat, weird i know. People think it's a medical condition" said Jubi

"This has happened before?" asked Kevin

"Plenty of times, nobody minds too much" said Reese

Lucy raised her arm and threw Jubi onto her bed without touching her

"Something you need to know, i can use the force. Don't make me too angry" said Lucy

"How can you do that?" asked Reese

"We'll discuss our iives after school tomorrow if you're willing to come back here. I will take one of you to sugar rush for some relaxation, the other will stay with Kevin and do something else, and then we'll switch the next day" said Lucy

"So who's staying with me?" asked Kevin

Jubi got next to Kevin and hugged him.

"That answers that" said Kevin "We'll have much to do"

"Guess i'll be going with you Lucy" said Reese

"Splendid, spa day with my new friend. And i think i can help you with that tail problem, how can you live with that? How do you walk in the rain or take a shower knowing that'll happen to you?" asked Lucy curiously

"It's not easy with rain, as with a shower i just sit down and bathe, use wipes to clean my legs, all i want is to take a shower standing up for once" said Reese

"I think i might have something for that. As for you Jubi, good luck with Kevin, hopefully you don't get hurt with him like i do" said Lucy

"What're you talking about?" asked Jubi

"Oh, you'll see. Kevin's already picking a game for you to go with him in" said Lucy

"You're taking me to the game world? That's awesome" said Jubi happily

"Oh just wait and see" said Lucy

"Well, it was nice hanging out, we need to get home before 8 or our parents will worry, see you at school tomorrow guys" said Reese as she got up and grabbed her backpack

"Mom and dad will drive you if you live far" said Kevin

"We don't live too far" said Jubi as she got up and grabbed her backpack

"Just take the ride, it'll be faster" said Lucy

"Ok, fine. Bye guys" said Reese

The group said their goodbyes and Rancis went outside with them to drive them home. Vanellope watched as they left.

"Nice girls, i think they'll like us" said Vanellope

"Hope they don't blow their secrets" said Lucy

"Worst case we look for a mind erasing machine in one of those games" said Vanellope


	4. Kevin and Jubi

**This chapter is an early birthday present to my friend Jubileena, happy early birthday Jubi**

(After School the next day)

After school the next day, Jubi and Reese went back to Lucy and Kevin's house. While Lucy took Reese to sugar rush for some relaxation at a spa, Kevin was going through some games, deciding which to take Jubi into

"Nah, nah, not that one, too dangerous"

Kevin covered his eyes and picked a random game, it was a football game he picked out

"I hate football" said Kevin as he put the game back

"Kevin, how about i pick a game?" asked Jubi

"You know what, you're right, pick a game, almost any game" said Kevin

"Something i can finally unleash my instincts on" said Jubi

She covered her eyes and randomly chose a game, Sonic Generations.

"How about this one?" asked Jubi

Kevin looked at the game, he hadn't been in this game for a while, but he knew she could let out her instincts in it, depending on the level. Kevin agreed and put the game in a console, and with the help of the game jumping device, they went into the game. They found themselves in a white void with different levels to go into, Green Hill Zone, Chemical Plant Zone, Sky Sanctuary Zone, Speed Highway, City Escape, Seaside Hill, Crisis City, Rooftop Run, and Planet Wisp. The levels were the only things in the area to have color.

"Go ahead, let your instincts run loose, you can do that here" said Kevin

Jubi let her full instincts take advantage of her, she grew a tail, cat ears and claws. She ran around the levels, trying to choose one that would be good to visit first.

"Now i know you're excited to be here, go on any level you like, well except crisis city that's full of monsters and fire. And don't go into- wait where're you going?"

Jubi had chosen a level, Planet Wisp Modern. It was the hardest and longest level in the game, it would be a pain getting through it but he had to get her

"Hey Jubi wait up, i guarantee you don't want to go into that level" shouted Kevin

(Planet Wisp, Modern)

Jubi found herself on a big grassy field surrounded by these weird looking aliens, these were the Wisps. As far as she could see for the moment, the planet was grassy with tall trees, mountains, and purple water. She had the urge to run all of a sudden. Her shoes were replaced by red and white Sonic shoes. She got on all fours and took off through the level, cheery music playing in the background. The shoes gave her extra speed as she ran. She ran into robots wearing hard hats and carrying pickaxes, when they saw her they threw their pickaxes at her. She dodged and destroyed them merely by running into them fast enough.

"I could get used to this" said Jubi

Kevin had finally managed to get into the level, his shoes were also replaced with red and white Sonic shoes to help him run faster.

"Better find her before she gets hurt, she's not as tough as Lucy i'm sure" said Kevin before running off

Jubi loved the wind blowing in her face as she ran, never back home could she use the full extent of her instincts in public, not even in her own house. While her parents knew Reese's secret they didn't know hers as she was too shy to reveal it. This level was perfect. After a while of running she was sent to an area that made up a majority of the level, a huge metal looking building with robots working on it, removing all the things that made the planet beautiful. In front of her was an orange wisp in a container. She set it free and it flew into her

"ROCKET"

With no warning, Jubi transformed into a rocket and blasted off into the ceiling into another part of the level before changing back.

"ROCKET"

She looked to see Kevin appear next to her from below, breathing heavily

"Hey, how come you're not tired?" asked Kevin

"I'm part cat remember?" asked Jubi

She began licking her arms

"I remember, but can you at least slow down? I tried to warn you this is the hardest and longest level in the game, it takes me 8 minutes as Sonic to get through this level, who knows how long it'll take us, because we're not Sonic. This really is a level you need to take your time on" said Kevin before falling on his knees

"Meow. Kevin i can handle myself, don't worry about me" said Jubi

She bolted off again, leaving Kevin alone

"Why couldn't she have chosen Green hill zone? Or Seaside Hill? I should've just taken her to the beach. I wonder how Lucy's doing with Reese?" asked Kevin to himself before running off again

"I bet they're enjoying their little spa day. Note to self, don't let Reese into a sonic game tomorrow, i don't know how energetic she is" said Kevin to himself

Kevin watched as Jubi climbed ceilings, basically bypassing areas of the level that Kevin sadly had to make his way through. She wasn't getting hit, she was climbing on ceilings, and sometimes she just sat and watched him. Kevin on the other hand was jumping on moving platforms, avoiding getting hit by Egg Pawns and buzz saws, and even almost got crushed by a lowering ceiling, only managing to grab a wisp and turning into a rocket was he able to survive. He neared the end, Jubi was sitting near the goal ring, licking herself, which weirded Kevin out. He and Jubi touched the goal ring to end the level and Kevin collapsed from exhaustion.

"I don't get it, how can you cheat your way through this entire level and not be exhausted?" asked Kevin

"Well i am a cheerleader so i am fit, i have to be, we do all kinds of things" said Jubi

"You're a cheerleader? That explains your agility. Lets get out of this game, i need to rest. Just drag me towards that green portal" said Kevin

Jubi looked at the levels again and looked at a boss gate reading 'Perfect Chaos' on top of it. She dropped Kevin and went towards it, curious on what was inside.

"I'll be right back" said Jubi as she went inside

Kevin didn't even attempt to stop her, he just lied in the white void trying to relax and catch his breath. Knowing what Perfect Chaos was, and knowing how Jubi survived Planet Wisp without a scratch, Kevin knew Jubi could take care of herself in the level. He heard a scream come inside the level, a scream of pain and it wasn't Jubi's. She walked out of the level a little wet but alright. She suppressed her powers and looked like a normal human again. She picked up Kevin and dragged him out of the game.

"You must be crazy and brave to take on something with the name Perfect Chaos" said Kevin

"When i'm a cat i'm a little brave, but to be honest i'm not all that brave" said Jubi

"You just survived Planet Wisp without getting a scratch, i'm impressed, i can't do that, and i guarantee you Lucy can't do that" said Kevin

He collapsed onto the couch in the media room

"If you want to continue your game, go ahead, controller's right there, or you can go back in yourself" said Kevin

Jubi grabbed a controller and continued the game herself, wanting to be with Kevin while she still had time with him, but not wanting to exhaust him. He must've game jumped into a lot of games, but never exhausted himself like this. An hour later, Lucy and Reese returned, laughing about something, and they looked different, they had fruits for heads, Lucy was a raspberry and Reese was a cherry. While this was normal for Kevin, Jubi was shocked, what did Lucy do to her little sister?

"Reese, are you feeling alright? What happened to your head?" asked Jubi who was obviously concerned for her sister

"I'm feeling great sis. And Lucy introduced me to some candy from her world, fruit gushers in her world do this, don't worry it's only temporary, it is temporary right?" asked Reese to Lucy

"Of course it's temporary, only lasts a few minutes, i know because i eat candy like that all the time" said Lucy "That's only the start of sugar rush candy, there's more but i'm fresh out at the moment and need to get more"

"I admit it was shocking at first, but this feels pretty cool, i like it"

Both their heads morphed back to normal

"Aren't those heads heavy?" asked Jubi

"They are at first but you get used to them really quickly" said Reese "By the way, check out this gift Lucy gave me"

She held up a heart necklace similar to Lucy's that she was wearing

"A little something i got done today, i cloned my necklace and just like mine, hers is charmed to suppress her mermaid powers" said Lucy

"You have mermaid powers too?" asked Jubi to Lucy

"No, the charm on mine is for something different, another time perhaps" said Lucy

A haunting laughter and 2 glowing red eyes formed in her head. Lucy shook the thought out of her head

"So, does it work?" asked Kevin

"Yes and No" said Reese

"She can shower and get hit with rain just fine, but a pool or bath or even the ocean, no way. It is a prototype Candlehead made, and i'm only 12 remember so i can't get everything right. But don't worry i'll improve on it" said Lucy

"Well i feel so relaxed, thank you Lucy. Sis, how was your afternoon with Kevin?" asked Reese

"Exhausting, for him. I got quite an exercise, i went to another planet, i fought this giant monster made of water, it was awesome" said Jubi

"This girl can really move" said Kevin

"Never thought i'd ever see you exhausted. Normally that's me, and i usually end up with a broken bone" said Lucy

"Broken bones aren't fun. I play soccer and i've gotten hurt a couple times" said Reese

"Please that's nothing, i've broken every bone in my body" said Lucy

Reese and Jubi turned towards Lucy with looks of shock. What could she have possibly done to do something like that.

"In case you're wondering, he's the reason i've done that. Even have a video game world record for that" said Lucy

She looked in a box and pulled out a plaque she was too embarrassed to hang in her room. It was a record for having every bone broken at a young age, and Lucy's name was on it.

"My childhood isn't all that happy" said Lucy

"Kevin, how could you let your sister break all her bones, you've got to be ashamed of yourself" said Jubi angrily

"I am ashamed, i don't mean to hurt her, i love my sister, i only want whats best for her. Look i can explain myself but not now because i'm tired, it's been a long day" said Kevin

"I can only wonder what'll happen to me tomorrow when i hang out with Kevin" said Reese to Jubi


	5. Kevin, Reese, and Tyger

**Happy Birthday Jubileena**

(Next Day)

It was saturday now so Reese and Jubi had more time to spend with their friends. Reese had a swimsuit underneath her clothes and a towel, Kevin said he planned to take her to a game with a beach in it.

"Bye mom, bye dad, see you tonight at Lucy and Kevin's" said Reese

Jubi and Reese left their house and off to Lucy and Kevin's, they wanted to let them know that their parents wanted to meet their family for dinner since they've become so close in just 2 days. It was a short walk, nothing more than 7 minutes. The door was open so they let themselves in.

"Hello? Lucy? Kevin?" asked Jubi

"Vanellope? Rancis? Is anyone here?" asked Reese

The house was a mess but not too bad. Some chairs knocked over and a spilled drink or 2. They heard some noises coming from the game room and went to investigate.

"On the ground, don't move"

"We're not prisoners, please, there's something wrong with your programming" said Vanellope

Jubi and Reese slowly opened the door but were grabbed by men who looked like swat officers. Jubi was hit in the face with a gun and Reese had her head knocked into the sugar rush game. Both were forced down next to the family. The room was full of the swat looking officers, some carried machine guns, others carried big taser looking sticks, a couple had shields with the words 'TYGER Security' written on the front, while the rest didn't carry anything. There were 15 guys at least.

"Nice of you to drop by" said Lucy

"What's going on? Who're these guys?" asked Reese

"TYGER guards, from Batman Arkham City. We were testing the game jumping device but something went wrong, they think we're prisoners" said Kevin

"SILENCE"

Kevin was punched in the gut by a TYGER guard.

"TYGER 4 to command, we have prisoners caught attempting to escape, how should we proceed?" asked a TYGER guard

"Move them to processing, we will let you know when we are ready to move them to the execution chamber"

"Affirmative command"

"Please, we're not prisoners" said Jubi

"On your feet" said a TYGER guard

The game jumping device started beeping, which caught the guards attentions. A portal opened and out of it came Batman.

"It's Batman, kill him" shouted a TYGER guard

Batman dropped a smoke bomb into the room. A few of the guards fired their guns aimlessly through the smoke, punches were heard followed by bones breaking. Jubi and Reese were held down by Rancis and Vanellope for their own safety. When the smoke cleared, there were TYGER guards knocked out all over the room, but Batman was seen fighting 2 more. He punched his arm through a shield into one guard while throwing another into a wall of games. Batman stood over the family and sisters.

"Sorry about the mess, don't worry, you're safe now" said Batman

He messed with the game jumping device and zapped the TYGER guards back into their game before going back in himself. The room was a mess, Rancis picked up one of the shields left behind

"Free souvenir" said Rancis

"Sorry you had to see that" said Lucy

"What're you talking about, seeing Batman beat up those guys was awesome" said Reese

"Well, before we can do anything with you 2, think you can help us clean up a little?" asked Kevin

"Yeah, we'll help. By the way we have something we need to tell you, our parents want to come here for dinner tonight to meet you all" said Jubi

Rancis froze.

"They want to meet us? This is such short notice, the house is a mess, i need to get groceries-

"Flugs, calm down, you go get groceries we'll handle this" said Vanellope

Rancis ran out of the room.

"Do they know our little secret?" asked Vanellope

"Not yet" said Jubi

"Well this should be interesting then" said Lucy

Vanellope pulled a golden hammer out of a box labeled 'Use if anything breaks', and began tapping on anything broken during the skirmish. The kids went onto pick up anything knocked over by the TYGER guards or Batman and placing them back where they belonged. Rancis came back with groceries and after helping put them away, the kids were allowed to do what they wanted. Lucy took Jubi to sugar rush for her turn of relaxation, leaving Reese with Kevin.

"So, what should we do?" asked Reese

"We're going to Sonic adventure DX, while you can let your mermaid powers out, i'll be doing some things i need to do" said Kevin

(Sonic Adventure, Emerald Coast)

Reese stood on the sandy beach known as Emerald Coast in a blue swimsuit, crystal blue water shined in the sun. Her clothes and belongings lied on a chair on the sand not too far. Kevin had gone into the city of Station Square to run a few errands, leaving her alone. Reese stepped into the water, expecting to change, but she didn't. She looked at the necklace Lucy gave her, apparently it was suppressing her power in the ocean, opposite of what happened yesterday. She took it off and threw it with her belongings, and when she stepped back in, her tail formed and she was free to swim. The water was perfect, not too cold but not too hot. Reese never in the real world could swim in peace without fear of being caught. She swam all over the level, the Emerald coast level music could be heard in some parts blurry underwater. Reese swam back to where she left her belongings and saw Kevin coming by with a couple bags

"Don't forget to watch Sonic X weekends at-

"I've already seen Sonic X, and it got cancelled years ago" shouted Kevin back to the person talking to him

"What was that about?" asked Reese

"Don't worry about that. So you enjoying the Emerald Coast?" asked Kevin

"It's perfect, i rarely get to enjoy myself back home like this" said Reese happily

"Glad you like it" said Kevin

"What's in the bags?" asked Reese

"Oh, nothing important" said Kevin

Reese looked in the bags and saw a Sonic and Tails plush in the bags, she looked at him.

"I collect Sonic toys on occasion ok? What you don't have hobbies?" asked Kevin

Reese rolled her eyes and giggled. She went back into the water to swim with Kevin watching her.

(With Jubi and Lucy)

Both were finishing getting massages at a spa in sugar rush and were about to enjoy some steam

"I've never felt so relaxed" said Jubi

"Believe me, i need this, i come to places like this at least twice a month, lowers my stress" said Lucy

"How stressed are you? Having to live with Kevin" said Jubi

"It's not easy living with him, let's just say he's done good things for me, and bad things. He got me into my hobby, he's the reason i have force powers. But he's also the reason i'm stressed, the reason i hold a record for bones broken" said Lucy

"You're not the only person who has a hard life" said Jubi

She rolled up her robe sleeves and revealed cut marks on her left arm.

"It seems you and i have more in common than we thought" said Lucy

Jubi nodded

"I'd love to learn more about you" said Jubi

"Me too with you, but i don't want our troubled pasts ruin our relaxing day" said Lucy

"Perhaps next weekend" said Jubi

"Noted" said Lucy


	6. Sugar rush candies

While Kevin was at home helping his dad cook the dinner for Jubi and Reese's parents, Lucy was in sugar rush showing the 2 different candies from her world. The 3 sat in a secret room in Diet cola mountain that vanellope used to live in before she ruled the game. The room was furnished with a few pieces of furniture along with a fridge powered through the volcano's heat. The 3 were sitting in chairs, Lucy had a bag of different candies for them all to try. Lucy tossed them each a bar of airheads.

"So, what's the difference between this and ones from our world?" asked Jubi

Lucy tore open her bar of airheads and faced them

"Just try it" said Lucy

The sisters looked at each other and shrugged, what's the worst that could happen, it's just candy, and Lucy said she ate candy like this all the time. Lucy and the sisters bit into their airheads bars, nothing happened until they swallowed. Their bodies started shaking, and their heads turned into smiling red balloons. Their bodies blasted off through the roof and high into the sky. They safely landed back where they were sitting and their heads turned to normal, Reese and Jubi were shocked at what happened, they were so full of energy all of a sudden

"That was so cool" said Reese

"Glad you liked it, that's the standard thing airheads do, there is another thing they do, but you're not ready for that" said Lucy

"Come on Lucy, we can take it" said Jubi

Lucy reached into her purse and pulled out another airheads bar with the words 'Cotton candy bubble gum' written on the front. Lucy demonstrated what this candy did upon biting into it, her head turned into a smiling balloon, this time pink. Instead of blasting off, it started expanding. Lucy's head was growing huge, and Jubi and Reese didn't want to be anywhere near when it would blow. The 2 sisters ran outside the mountain and waited. There was a big popping sound heard inside. The 2 sisters looked inside and saw bubble gum all over the walls, Lucy smiling sheepishly, a little embarrased at what she did but not too much.

"So, anything else?" asked Reese

"Just a few" said Lucy

She reached in her purse again and pulled out a baby bottle looking container, baby bottle pop.

"What's that do?" asked Jubi

"You don't watch tv commercials?" asked Lucy "Everything these candies do in commercials will happen to you, what do you think this does?"

Reese had somewhat an idea of what might happen but she didn't say it out loud, not sure if she was right, and Jubi was stumped. Lucy put the pacifier type part in her mouth, filled with the candy, and sucked on it. Her eyes widened and in a poof, she turned into her baby, her skirt and underwear replaced with a diaper.

"That's so cool, i want to try" said Reese

She dipped the pacifier with the candy and sucked on it too. Her eyes widened too and she turned into a baby.

"I think i'll be fine watching you kids play and making sure you don't get hurt" said Jubi

Both girls laughed and walked around. Reese climbed into Lucy's purse and sucked on Lucy's phone, while Lucy just wandered around, Jubi thought they really must've thought they were babies, because Lucy peed in her diaper

"Ew, Lucy, that's gross" said jubi

Lucy grabbed the pacifier and stuck it in her mouth, and in a poof she changed back to her normal age, luckily she didn't pee in her real clothes, or Jubi would've said something. Lucy put the pacifier in Reese's mouth and in a moment she changed back to her normal age. Both Reese and Lucy laughed

"That was so cool" said Reese

"Glad you liked it" said Lucy

"Anything else?" asked Jubi

"One more and you can go if you want" said Lucy

She reached into her purse again and pulled out a bag of fruit gushers. Reese, being familiar with the product already, eagerly ate some with Lucy. Both their heads morphed into fruit upon eating them, Lucy a raspberry and Reese a strawberry.

"That is so weird" said Jubi

"It's awesome" said Reese

"Come on, try it, it's fun" said Lucy

"I don't know" said Jubi

Jubi didn't really want a big fruit for a head, they looked heavy.

"Come on sis, please? For me?" asked Reese

Jubi rolled her eyes and gave in. She took a gusher from Lucy, ate it, and her head morphed into a watermelon. She was right, her head felt heavy, but after a minute, she was used to it, she didn't even feel like she had a giant watermelon for a head.

"Your world's snacks are weird" said Jubi

"I know, but they're aah, aaah"

"You ok Lucy?" asked Reese

Lucy pushed Reese and Jubi away, both not sure what was gonna happen. Lucy faced the molten soda lava.

"Aah, aah, aaaah, aaaaahhh, ACHOO"

Lucy sneezed red raspberry goop all over the walls in front of her, to Jubi it was disgusting.

"Sorry about that, i didn't want you to get hit by that" said Lucy

"Why not sneeze into your sleeve?" asked Jubi

"Then my jacket would be really messy" said Lucy "And i'm wearing a hoodie, i can't just take it off so easily with this big head. Reese can take her jean jacket off because it's not sealed from the front, but my jacket is, get my point?"

"Yeah, i get it" said Jubi

All their heads morphed back to normal. Lucy grabbed her purse and looked at the cave, it was a real mess.

"Should we at least clean up in here?" asked Reese

"Don't worry, i guarantee in a few hours, none of that sneeze goop or bubble gum will be there, i have people for that" said Lucy

She checked her watch, it was almost 5.

"We better get going, your parents said they'd be at my house at 5:30 right? Well it's 5 now and i want to freshen up a little" said Lucy

"Ok, lead the way" said Reese

The 3 girls exited the cave and back to the real world.


End file.
